1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a handle shell to be installed in an opening in a thin wall, having a flange part, fastening elements proceeding from or being received in the flange part for fastening the flange part to the thin wall, and with a shell part.
2. Description of Related Art
A handle shell of the kind mentioned above is already known, for example, from Brochure 6-230 by DIRAK or from DE 297 20 992 U1. The known arrangement has a sloping grip surface that can be engaged by hand. When sheet-metal doors or drawers open stiffly, the hand may slip from this sloped surface. The grip surface should also, if possible, extend at right angles to the pulling direction of the hand, that is, parallel to the thin wall. However, it is very difficult to produce grip areas of this kind in handle shells because complicated tools with gates are required for injection molding corresponding plates which are grasped from behind.
Also, sealing presents problems in the known arrangement.
Finally, there should be the option of providing two back-grip surfaces located opposite from one another.